goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemo333m
Nemo333m is a normal user, but sadly, some people think he is a bad user only because he hates GoAnimate since September 2014. Friends and Enemies Friends: Garrett Simmers, TheClassicMusicLover99, TalesFromTheBorderLandFan2000, NODD, CamaroFan2001, Âlrisaka, iTzNQQB, ilvamaster, AidenDaSvenskaSigill, henryrules135135, Master Sonic 2000 (aka Force O Spy Comany/FOSCTheCompany), TheInvincibleReefman, Fredrick Microstoll, Rama Dani Syafriyar, amazonparrot975, TheMightyKingOfDragons, Diskold, CBSFoxVideoLogoLover4578 (aka SynthHarmony69 / MaroonFreezingRain), Linus Weber, Young Zelda Official, etc. Enemies: Minecraft99swell2015 (aka Dylan Johnson), Taylor JoliCoeur, Caleb the Animator, DeviousDieselFan1999, Slim Wario, Nerry Marin, Bill Microstoll, Eric JoliCoeur, Haruhi the Animator, Brendan Barney, Chloe the Animator, DylanAndCalebYes FredrickAndNemo333mNo, Powerjohn25, etc. Likes and Dislikes in his opinion Likes: Flash, Newgrounds (sort of), Speakonia, NaturalReader, Astronomical videos, Videos of galactic collisions, trolling users, using random comebacks, NODD, SWAT Team (possible) and FBI (possible); etc. Dislikes: GoAnimate, grounded videos, (USER) videos, Reaction videos, VGCP / EDCP, "Good "users, Fetish Videos, Back Videos; etc. Users that Nemo333m finally flagged for Copyright Infringement and has had expecting on the reception of Copyright strikes filed to the accounts of bad users.Category:Scary Movie Fans * cevel nora (Stranger) --- Tuesday, April 8, 2014 at 4:13 PM * Lothos GrandChase --- Wednesday, April 9, 2014 at 11:14 PM * IJudgeUSERVideos --- Thursday, April 10, 2014 at 3:56 PM * Jamiem2001 (When He Was A "Bad" User) --- Sunday, April 13, 2014 at 2:29 PM Reason that he left his Double Bonus channel until September 2014 Nemo333m was uploading grounded videos on his Double Bonus channel on February 25, 2014 and then there's a notice in his inbox telling him about the notification of his video monetization. He lost privilege in monetizing videos on his oldest channel on YouTube because his account status looked like this: Community Guidelines - 1 Copyright '- 1 Nemo333m had moved to his Nemo333mComedian1998/TheUltimateNemo333m account until he closed all of his channels for a week. Next week, he came back as Nemo333m Sync. He had that channel for two weeks, but then, there was a Terms of Service warning. He then had to come back as Nemo333m98swell/PCWindowsFan1998. Well as of honesty, by the time his Nemo333mComedian1998 account got a Community Guidelines strike. his Double Bonus account got ANOTHER Community Guidelines strike and then he lost the ability to access his Double Bonus account, which turns out to be an account suspension temporarily and he got suspended from his old Nemo333m (Double Bonus) account for two weeks because of Ian McIntyre. Nemo333m's Double Bonus channel ended up with a status associated with his account looking like this: '''Community Guidelines '- 2 '''Copyright - 1 Nemo333m had 2 Text Comment strikes back in April 2013 and they BOTH expired in October 2013. He received 2 Copyright strikes from the 20th Century Fox Film Corporation back in August 2013 at 5:12 AM. His 1st Copyright strike expired on January 31, 2014. He got a Community Guidelines strike again on December 25, 2013 but instead of Text Comment, it was a YouTube Video Notification strike. Especially, the strike that was wrongfully given to Nemo333m associated with the account of Double Bonus by Ian McIntyre. Nemo333m was all upset throwing an earthly tantrum about it when he received his first video strike because of Ian McIntyre. The video was flagged because it was an angry message video out of Ian McIntyre. He flagged it when he was MrIanMcIntyre2001. Associating with MrIanMcIntyre2001 back on March 2, 2014 when he flagged Nemo333m's Double Bonus video again but instead, the false flag was associated with the 'Ianmcintyre02052001 '(Ian McIntyre's replacement of MrIanMcIntyre2001 because of TrigonometryComedian flagging him back) was the flagging threat that gave Double Bonus (Nemo333m's first channel) his SECOND video strike and then, Nemo333m was suspended from his first channel for two weeks because of Ian McIntyre flagging his videos. The time of returning On Friday, August 29, 2014 at 3:00 AM, his account got back in a good standing and then he has decided to access/use his oldest channel in history again for a dominance just like when he first had a YouTube account back in October 2012. On Sunday, August 31, 2014 at 8:54 AM, his monetization got reinstated by the YouTube staff just so that he can monetize his videos again. The reason why he monetizes his videos is because he wants to make money, changes, or finances out of these videos he makes. He has been bored with the Double Bonus name and has made a decision on changing it to TBBT Fanatic just so that the Go!Haters who are being mean to him won't remember him very well. Before he entered a fan club of Go!Animate Grounded Videos He joined YouTube to be a Guitar Hero fanatic and recorded lots of Guitar Hero videos. He also made Gaming videos as well. He also has been uploading Tobuscus videos to make him popular on YouTube, he uploaded Family Guy scenes on YouTube and has gotten popular with them. He recorded lots of PC Gaming videos to post on YouTube and didn't receive enough views. He has been making his own comedy videos and his comedy videos seem like his animations. He made his own cartoons called "The Impossible Cartoons" and these animations seem like he animated with Adobe Flash. After doing his Impossible Cartoons, he saw a grounded video as a video suggestion and the first user with grounded videos he subscribed and watched the grounded videos on was Slippy V. It seems like Slippy V was the one who got Nemo333m involved into making grounded videos because of how many views these videos Slippy V made and it made Nemo333m decide to join. Nemo333m told S1MPIEC0MPUTERS about the grounded videos and then, Nemo333m invited S1MPIEC0MPUTERS to the grounded videos just so they can feel more popular and famous. In August 2013, The Go!Animators finally gotten to know Nemo333m and S1MPIEC0MPUTERS as "new" Go!Animators. End of his GoAnimate Career In September 2014 , He started to hate Grounded Videos (since Monday, September 8, 2014) because of Nerry Marin forcing him to bring back the grounded series and F*gg*t Comedian disrespecting his opinions. He started hating GoAnimate (since September 11, 2014) because of the new layout on the GoAnimate4schools and it disabled demo accounts. He was used to clicking try before you buy on the main page. He was even more bored everyday of using GoAnimate. However, he's still a normal user. How people think he's not a good user anymore He was insulting some so called good users who have been acting immature towards him. His "villainous" misbehavior. * He was in a comment section harassing people and calling them r*p*sts of certain animals and laughing about it. * This guy was in a comment fight on a grounded video out of users and he called someone a "jew" just because a user was raging at him in CAPS LOCK and with so many exclamation points. * He was writing negative comments on EricIsCutie's (aka Taylor JoliCoeur) channel and they were offensive comments that go against her. * He found an unlisted video created by DeviousDieselFan1999 and invaded it and just criticized him as proof is here as you click here. * He has been making videos out of Caleb the Animator, because Caleb has been disrespecting opinions nonstop. * On his posts and his fetish videos rant, he was calling Trent a p*dophile all the time and was trolling him harder and harder. * When somebody insulted him, he insulted him back even harder. Category:HGOP Members Category:HGOP's Allies Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:SimpleGuy1401's Allies Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Allies with some bad users Category:GoHater Category:NODD Members Category:NODD's Allies